La bière du vendredi
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi, tous les vendredis, on se regroupe pour boire une bière autour d'une table trop petite ?


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 107ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Bière". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

_Saison 1_

\- Vraiment, Monsieur Reese, je ne comprends pas cette obstination à ce que nous venions ici… Et puis, je n'aime pas la bière ! protesta Finch en voyant John poser trois pintes sur la table.

\- C'est l'une des premières leçons que l'on apprend sur le terrain, expliqua John en s'asseyant. Si vous voulez survivre dans ce monde de fou avec cette vie de fou, il vous faut certains éléments routiniers auxquels vous accrocher. Un rendez-vous que vous ne rateriez pour rien au monde. Eh bien le voilà, notre point de repère : S'asseoir autour d'une bière tous les vendredis soirs !

\- Là, je suis forcée d'être d'accord avec lui, approuva Carter. Enfin quoi, il faut savoir lever le pied de temps en temps ! Vous ne vous décoincez jamais ?

\- Je dis juste qu'il serait possible de se relaxer par d'autres moyens ! Ou en buvant d'autres boissons.

\- Vous vous y habituerez ! assura John. Personne n'aime la bière la première fois qu'on en boit. C'est une question d'habitude. Et je vous en ai pris une qui n'était pas forte. Alors vous oubliez vos missions pendant quelques minutes, vous vous relaxez, et nous trinquons tous ensemble à la santé de ceux que nous avons sauvés cette semaine ! Et la semaine prochaine, on recommencera.

Carter esquissa un sourire amusé devant la détermination de John à instaurer cette routine, mais finit par hausser les épaules et lever son verre en même temps que John et Harold.

* * *

_Saison 2_

\- Pourquoi vous tenez tant que ça à vous asseoir à cette table ? Elle est trop petite ! protesta Sameen.

\- Elle était parfaite pour nous quatre avant que tu te pointes, grommela Fusco. T'es pas grosse, pourtant.

\- C'est la table de la bière du vendredi soir, protesta John. Hors de question d'en changer. Et puis, on tient encore tous.

\- Donc les recrutements de l'équipe sont fermés au prétexte que nous ne tiendrons pas à un de plus autour de cette table ?

\- Ce serait un bon argument pour refuser quelqu'un dont la tête ne nous reviendrait pas, approuva John.

\- De toute façon, il serait dangereux de mettre d'autres personnes dans le secret, protesta Harold. Nous sommes bien assez nombreux, et nous nous en sommes toujours sortis jusque là. Alors trinquons, et continuons !

\- Ça c'est un discours qui me plaît ! approuva Carter.

Elle leva son verre et trinqua avec John, Harold, Lionel et Sameen.

* * *

_Saison 3_

\- Pourquoi ce bar-là ? s'étonna Root. Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est le plus proche de la bibliothèque, répondit John en haussant les épaules.

\- Moi qui pensait que c'était pour entendre la cabine téléphonique devant la porte ! s'étonna Harold.

\- Je ne savais pas comment vous receviez vos informations quand j'ai choisi ce bar, fit remarquer John.

Son regard s'était perdu dans le vague en direction de Root et celle-ci finit par s'exclamer :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me reluquer, beau brun ? Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

John secoua la tête et détourna son regard et ce fut Fusco qui répondit en grommelant :

\- Je crois que ça nous sonne tous de voir quelqu'un d'autre à ta place.

Depuis cette nuit-là, leurs habitudes n'avaient pas changé. Ils avaient continué à se réunir tous les vendredis soirs dans ce bar, à ramener cinq chaises autour d'une table trop petite. Mais l'une des chaises, entre John et Fusco et face à Sameen et Harold, restait vide. Aucun d'eux n'avait voulu changer de place, aucun d'eux n'avait envisagé l'idée de ne réunir que quatre chaises autour de la table. Ils auraient été incapables d'expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être comme un souvenir. Peut-être comme un espoir qu'un soir, Carter franchirait les portes de ce bar et viendrait rejoindre sa chaise comme si de rien n'était.

Carter était irremplaçable mais le vide qu'elle avait laissé autour de la table du vendredi soir avait été comblé par Root. La première fois qu'ils lui avaient proposé de se joindre à eux pour boire une bière, elle s'était naturellement assise sur la seule place qu'ils avaient laissée libre. Cela les avait choqués pendant une seconde, puis ils s'y étaient fait. Carter ne reviendrait pas prendre cette chaise, et la table était trop petite pour y mettre six chaises autour.

Root goûta une gorgée de bière et grimaça légèrement :

\- C'est vraiment pas la boisson que je préfère.

\- Vous vous y habituerez ! assura Harold. Moi non plus, je n'aimais pas ça au début.

* * *

_Saison 4_

\- Vous êtes conscients que c'est de la folie pure de continuer à venir ici ?

\- C'est le seul endroit où tu daignes encore nous voir, Root.

\- Excuse-moi de ne jamais abandonner mes coéquipiers. Les numéros ne survivront pas longtemps si elle n'est pas là pour les sortir du pétrin.

\- Mademoiselle Grooves… tenta Harold.

\- Non, taisez-vous ! protesta Root. Oui, c'est de la folie pure de continuer à venir ici à heure fixe tous les vendredis. Nos lunettes de soleil et nos fausses identités ne berneront pas Samaritain longtemps, vous savez ? Et pourtant je continue à revenir vous voir tous les vendredis, à interrompre mes recherches pour venir boire une pinte et en laisser une autre se perdre devant une chaise vide. Vous pensez qu'elle est morte ? Moi je pense surtout que tous les vendredis, vous continuez à y croire, et que c'est pour ça que vous continuez à venir.

Root descendit de la chaise du bar et désigna la chaise vide devant laquelle une pinte de bière ambrée était encore remplie.

\- J'ai raison, pas vrai ? Avec Samaritain autour de nous, c'est du suicide d'avoir une routine. Il l'a probablement déjà remarqué, peut-être même que c'est ce soir que ses agents nous tomberont dessus dans ce bar. Alors pourquoi vous continuez à venir ? Parce que John l'a décrété ? Parce que vous aimez trop siroter une bière allemande pour vous en passer à cause d'une IA qui nous espionne ?

John, Harold et Lionel étaient restés silencieux en entendant le monologue de Root. Celle-ci passa d'un geste un sac à main autour de son bras et désigna d'un signe de tête la table sur laquelle étaient posées quatre pintes vides et une pleine.

\- Personnellement – et ne venez pas me raconter que ce n'est pas un peu le cas pour vous – je continue à venir parce que je sais que le jour où Sameen se libèrera, qu'elle reviendra et qu'elle nous cherchera, c'est ici qu'elle viendra nous retrouver.

* * *

_Saison 5_

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on continue à venir ici ? demanda Lionel. C'était John qui aimait la bière et qui tenait à ce rendez-vous.

\- Et alors ? demanda Sameen. Moi aussi j'aime bien la bière. Et j'aime bien ce rendez-vous. Même si ça fait bizarre. Elle est trop grande, cette table.

\- On l'a souvent trouvée trop petite, fit remarquer Lionel.

\- Bien ce que je dis. Maintenant elle est trop grande.

Les yeux de Sameen étaient restés rivés sur la place où Root s'asseyait. Elle ne ressentait pas beaucoup de sentiments, pourtant cela lui avait fait quelque chose d'apprendre que Root avait continué à lui commander une bière tous les vendredis. Elle aurait aimé en faire autant pour elle. Mais elle était forcée d'admettre que la situation n'était pas la même. Ne pas avoir de sentiments avait des inconvénients, mais lui apportait l'avantage de ne pas entretenir d'espoir. Elle savait que Root était partie, et qu'il ne restait d'elle que sa voix. La voix de la seule femme qu'elle ait jamais aimée, la voix qu'elle savait être partout et qui lui donnait l'impression que Root elle-même était un peu partout aussi. La voix qu'une Machine avait choisie pour s'exprimer, en hommage à la plus fidèle et la plus déterminée de tous ses agents. Lorsque les cabines téléphoniques sonnaient, Sameen avait pris l'habitude de fermer les yeux avant de décrocher, et lorsqu'elle entendait le traditionnel : « _Salut chérie ! Devine qui t'amène un nouveau numéro ? »_, elle parvenait presque à l'imaginer à ses côtés dans cette rue. Ça ne durait que quelques secondes, bien sûr, avant que la Machine n'ait fini de lui dicter le numéro et qu'elle appelle Lionel pour lui annoncer leur nouvelle mission. Mais ça lui suffisait à se souvenir d'elle, et ce souvenir était suffisamment puissant pour lui permettre de surmonter le fait que, tous les vendredis soirs, ils n'étaient plus que deux autour de cette table. Lionel et elle trinquèrent et, quelques secondes plus tard, leurs deux téléphones annoncèrent l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Ils le consultèrent et tombèrent sur la même photo : Celle d'une main levée tenant une pinte de bière, devant la place Saint-Pierre à Rome. La photo était accompagnée d'un message :

_A la vôtre !_

* * *

**_Mes souvenirs de la série commencent à s'estomper, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas là-dedans d'aberration vis à vis du canon. En tout cas, c'était un réel plaisir de me replonger dans le quotidien de cette bande ! _**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_**

**_N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
